


Vulnerable

by dreamsofspike



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-04
Updated: 2010-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barney is reckless with his own safety, and Marshall and Lily have to look out for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: implied, attempted dub-con, drug use

They were nearly to the door of the club when Lily caught Marshall's arm and turned him toward the bar, pointing with a frown of concern.

Barney was at the bar, aggressively coming onto a young man dressed all in black, who was looking at him with contempt -- and maybe a little bit of interest.

And that was not a healthy combination for Barney.

As they reached him, the song ended, and they could clearly hear Barney's unusually fast voice, though somehow still a bit slurred, as he clung to the arm of the stranger at the bar.

"Come on," he whined, an enticing smile on his perfect mouth. "You know you want to. I'll let you do whatever you want..."

The stranger smirked at him, looking him up and down with a lustfully assessing look. "What I want might not be what _you_ want, cutie. What if it hurts?"

"Even better."

Barney shrugged carelessly, and Marshall felt a tightening in his stomach at his friend's reckless abandon with his own safety.

"You can tie me up and have your wicked..."

"Okay, that's enough." Lily was using her teacher voice as she caught Barney's arm and drew him away from the bar. "You're coming home with us, Barney. You're not safe here tonight..."

Barney's potential conquest glared at them, stepping forward -- but Marshall quickly blocked his path. He was considerably larger than the other man, who held up both hands in a gesture of surrender. "Hey, man, I wasn't gonna..."

"Just back off. He's not in his right mind, and while I realize that might have made him all the more tempting for you, that means he's off limits. Got it, sleazebag?"

The man nodded, giving Marshall a disgusted look before heading out across the dance floor in search of another victim.

Marshall hurried to catch up with Lily, who was struggling to keep Barney from swaying off his feet on the curb, while simultaneously trying to flag down a cab.

"God, I'm so horny," Barney giggled, leering very obviously at Lily's breasts -- and then reaching out to grab one.

"Hey!" she squealed, jerking away.

Barney would have fallen to the sidewalk had Marshall not been there to catch him. "Easy, buddy," he said in a calm, soothing voice. "I'm aware you're out of your head at the moment, so with my wife's permission... I'm gonna let that one slide..."

Lily let out a sigh, nodding and biting her lip with a concerned frown as a cab stopped beside them. Between the two of them, they managed to dump Barney into the backseat, keeping him between them. In this state, not knowing for sure what he had taken, they had no way of knowing whether or not he might suddenly take the notion to jump out of the car.

Barney grinned up at Marshall, his face inches from the other man's as he declared emphatically, "You are so... freakin'... hot tonight, Marshall. I could do you right now... you and Lily both... that'd be even hotter. Can you do me, Marshall? Can you do me right here?"

"Um... no, Barney... you don't know what you're saying..." Marshall glanced uncomfortably toward the cabbie before removing Barney's hands from his shirt -- which they were clumsily trying to unbutton -- as gently as possible.

"Fine." Barney let out his breath in a huff before turning toward Lily. "Lily? What about you? Will you screw me?"

"No!" Lily objected, alarmed as Barney reached for her again.

Marshall caught his wrists and drew them behind his back, holding them in place with one hand and wrapping his other arm around the smaller man's torso to hold him in place.

"Mmmm," Barney murmured his approval. "Kinky."

"Did you know he was into S and M?" Marshall asked Lily, a dubious look on his face.

She shook her head solemnly. "I mean... that's fine, but... not while he's tripping on something and hitting on strangers. Who knows what that guy could have done to him?"

Whatever Barney had taken, it seemed to be gradually wearing off. He was blinking sleepily, his head lolling back onto Marshall's shoulder. Marshall relaxed his grip a little, but left his arm around his friend, holding him gently close to him.

"It doesn't matter now," he said, though he wasn't sure whether he was reassuring Lily or himself. "He's safe with us now."


End file.
